DC Legends (Telltale Games)
DC Legends is an episodic interactive adventure game based on DC Comics. It was developed and published by Telltale Games. Gameplay Synopsis Characters * Mia Dearden * Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Flash/Barry Allen * Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance * Merlyn/Arthur King * Hannibal King * Chien Na Wei * Richard * Thea * Felicity Smoak * John Diggle * Willa Gatien * Elise Holland Plot The Green Arrow saves Mia Dearden from a client. Later, a friend of Mia's, Elise Holland, is killed. Mia searches round Elise apartment when she runs into the Green Arrow and Black Canary. They find Chien Na Wei. Black Canary trains Mia to help fight crime. Later Willa Gatien, another friend of Mia's is killed. Mia wants revenge but Green Arrow and the Flash urge against it. The investigation leads to Mia's pimp Richard who denies he did it. Clues lead to a hotel room where Willa was murdered. Mia, under the identity Speedy, and Black Canary find photographic evidence that Oliver Queen did it. Oliver himself goes missing. Mia and Black Canary interrogate Felicity Smoak, who has given Oliver funds to flee the country. Mia can either convince or torture Felicity into giving up Oliver's location. Felicity tells them that Oliver has left a fake trail out of the country but is actually heading to Richard's club. Mia and Black Canary reach the club where Green Arrow denies the murders and not only trying to clear his name. Black Canary believes him. The three encounter Chien Na Wei allied with Hannibal Bates, a shapeshifter and the real killer, and working for Merlyn. Hannibal wounds Mia and Oliver surrenders himself to spare her. Mia, Green Arrow and the Flash track down Merlyn and his agents. Merlyn admits that Hannibal killed Willa and Richard killed Elise. A fight breaks out. Merlyn, Hannibal and Richard escape with Thea, another friend of Mia's. Mia follows Richard and Thea. Thea admits that she leaked information to Merlyn that led him to order Elise and Willa's deaths and commits suicide. Mia then tracks down Merlyn's hideout and fights Hannibal and is forced to kill him. Mia then fights Merlyn. After defeating him, Mia can either arrest him or kill him. If Merlyn is spared, Mia brings him to the Arrowcave where Green Arrow, Flash, Black Canary, Felicity and John Diggle are waiting. Merlyn reveals he is Mia's actual father and had Elise and Willa killed so Mia would have no one else to turn to. He also intended for her to figure out Thea was involved. Merlyn then attacks Mia and Mia again has the option of whether or not to kill him. If Mia had killed Merlyn in his hideout, Green Arrow and the Flash turn on her. Mia is forced to fight them. In the epilogue, Green Arrow, the Flash, Black Canary, John Diggle and Felicity are dealing with the aftermath of Merlyn's actions. Depending on Mia's actions, she is either accepted onto the team or on the run from them. Her relationship with Black Canary, John and Felicity determine whether any of them are aiding her if she is on the run. Episodes Category:Telltale Series